Perdido sem você
by Mary Hinatinha
Summary: Nao é U.A. Um amor corespondido, um casamento arranjado, uma dor, um medo... Eles se encontram no que deveria ser o dia mais importante pra ela...Mais não é... One-Micro-Shot fic muito doçe, desulpe...Espero que goste


Gente eu não tive como desadoçar a fic .

Perdão ela ta super iper mega power master blaster glicosada, quem é diabetico eu recomendo que nao leia !!!

A pedidos de BloodyPaty, a musa das fic, eu postei uam one-shot... Então ela é pra voce ^^

* * *

Olhando-a agora eu vejo o que eu perdi...

Ela não o amava, eu tinha certeza... Eles não tinham aquela mágica, os olhos de ambos não brilhavam quando se encontravam como aconteciam com os nossos olhos, aquelas esmeraldas não brilhavam mais... E a culpa era toda minha

Fazer amor com ela era a melhor coisa que aconteceu em meus 20 anos de vida, eu me declarei diversas vezes a ela, mais nunca recebi um eu te amo de volta... Ela se dizia incapaz de falar isso pra mim depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela dizia que não falava que amava mais ninguém desde o dia em que a deixei naquele banco frio e sozinho...

Assistir a aquele casamento era um martírio, eu a amava mais que tudo, mas eu nunca realmente quis assumir um relacionamento com ela, e sem perceber que isso era o que ela mais precisava pra me falar novamente àquelas palavras que eu quis ouvir toda vez que chegássemos ao ápice, sempre juntos, com juras de amor... Clichê, mas o clichê era a realidade que naqueles momentos eu queria só para me sentir completo, inteiro... Ela sabia o quanto era difícil pra eu falar aquilo, mas eu sempre falava e apenas recebia um carinhoso e casto beijo em minha testa... Ela mostrava que me amava sem simplesmente falar nada... Parece que os papeis se inverteram, não é _Saky-chan_?

Ela estava linda, sua face com um sorriso doce, mesmo sendo falso... Ela aprendeu a mentir... Menos pra mim, eu sou a pessoa que mais a conhece, e ela a única pessoa que me conhece por inteiro. Sabe cada uma das minhas expressões e adivinha instantaneamente cada um dos por quês delas...

Olhas naquele mar de esmeraldas era fascinante... Ela me hipnotizava... Eu sempre a tive junto comigo e nunca dei valor a isso, pensei que as coisas estavam ótimas do jeito que eram... Mas pra ela aceitar aquela missão sem ao menos pensar ou hesitar é que ela devia estar chateada ou reconhecer o eu é ser uma kuinochi, uma arma que só vive o agora, e eu como shinobi deveria saber disso, mas o meu orgulho achava que eu sempre a teria para sempre...

Eu a amava mais que tudo e só percebi isso quando quase a matei há três anos quando ela queria me seguir novamente em minha vingança...

O sim já havia sido dito por ele, agora seria ela... Nossos olhos se encontraram, eu estava no final da igreja, ela havia me convidado, e eu tinha falado que não iria... Ônix X Esmeraldas... Agora X Futuro X Passado... Amor X Decepção...

Só agora eu percebia, sempre a tive ao meu alcance da minha mão, mas então de repente você desaparece com a mais doces das ilusões.

Sussurrei novamente um eu te amo me virei pra sair da Igreja, eu já havia me humilhado demais por ela... Eu também só faria isso por ela... Mas se me perguntassem se eu faria tudo diferente, a resposta seria não... Mudaria alguns detalhes mais faria igualzinho... Minha mão estava na porta da igreja, eu já teria saído se não fosse por um corpo colado ao meu, me abraçando fortemente.

-Perdão... Eu te amo, muito! Amo-te tanto que chega a doer, mas eu tenho medo que você vá embora, me abandone de novo... Perdão por te amar demais e ser egoísta o suficiente por não te deixar ir por causa disso, perdão!Eu te amo Uchiha Sasuke, mais do que eu já amei alguém!

Eu ouvia suas palavras sem nenhuma reação, eu já não entendia mais nada... Aquela frase aqueceu meu coração novamente... Então em um súbito momento de lucidez eu me virei e a beijei, apaixonadamente, na frente de todos sem me importar com isso, eu amava demais aquela mulher, eu não sei como a deixei sair de perto de mim...

Estávamos sós, em nosso mundinho, por que quando eu me aproximo de Haruno Sakura, meu coração bate novamente só pra ela, e no mundo só existe nos dois...

* * *

Gente o botãozinho verde não morde nao comenta ai vai ^^

Gente é minha primeira fic (nesse site ¬¬°) mais eu quero sicerridade, nem que for um "ta legal", "otimo", ou pra mandar excluir a fic por que ela ta muito ruim . (mais ai voce me fala o porque beleza ;] )


End file.
